Then Punish Me
by Sherlocksbitofblonde
Summary: "It is all part of your punishment, for lying to your king" "Then punish me" "Very well" - Del is punished for hiding Arthur and Merlin's relationship.


Title: Then Punish Me

Rating: NC - 17 (mature content)

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Del, Merlin/Del, Arthur/Del/Merlin

Spoilers: None, I don't think

Warnings: Torture, Sexual content, Naked Arthur (girl fan scream), Slash, if you don't like Male/Male leave now, you have been warned !

Summary: "It is all part of your punishment, for lying to your king" "Then punish me" "Very well"

Del is punished for hiding Arthur and Merlin's relationship.

A/N: I found some of there things in here hard to write, I hope its not to bad.

It was late evening, the sky was clear and the star's where shining, the sound of foot steps could be heard, dressed in a tunic, breeches and boots, Del was walking back from the council chamber, she had just had a meet with King Uther that had taken more time then she thought, luckily the sky was dark she didn't want anyone to see her but mostly her face, she could still feel where the hand had hit her, the hand that had brought pain to many already.

The young girl continue her journey back to her chamber's, turning one last corner , before opening the door to her chambers and closing it behind her, right now in time she wished that the Prince's chamber where not next to her's, if she was to scream out in the night he would come to her and she did not want that.

Del removed her boots throwing them to the side, pushed to nearest chair to she over, then picked up the goblet from the table throwing it at the wall, before moving to climb into bed, curl in to a ball on her side "Maybe things will be better in the morning" she thought "or maybe worse" slowly she fell restless sleep full of nightmares.

*Meanwhile with Arthur and Merlin*

Arthur and Merlin, were laying on the prince's bed, wearing just their breeches, Merlin was laying with his head on Arthur's chest.

"I hope Del is alright"

Merlin moved to looked a Arthur "why's that?"

"She had a meeting with my father this evening and I know what his like when he gets angry, I should of gone with her"

Merlin sat up looking straight into his lover's eyes "Arthur she didn't want you to go with her, she told us both that!"

"But he could have done anything to her"

"If he had of done anything to her you would have heard by now"

"I guess your right"

The raven moved to straddle his lover with a smile "she is fine, she is as strong willed as you are!"

Arthur smiled pulling Merlin down into a kiss, Merlin moved his hand between them and started to untie the blondes breeches cause him to moan, Arthur was just about to do the same to Merlin when….

"ARTHUR !"

Arthur pulled away from Merlin "That sounded like Del"

Merlin jump off of Arthur running to the door, closely followed by Arthur tying up his breeches again.

A few seconds later Arthur throw open Del chamber door,

"PLEASE DON'T….DON'T HURT HIM"

Arthur moved into the room looking for Del, he saw that her boots had be throw to the floor, a goblet was on the floor and a chair had been knock over. "What happened here"

"NO…….MERLIN…..ARTHUR….."

The scream made Arthur turn towards Del's bed to find Merlin trying to wake her, Arthur moved quickly to help his lover, sitting on the opposite side of her body to Merlin, looking at her face he could see were the tears had been stream down her cheeks and wait !

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"look at her left cheek Merlin, look at it"

Merlin let over Del's body to look at her cheek, he was shocked "but who…who would have hit her"

"My father"

Merlin looked at the prince "but why would he hit her, he loves her like a daughter"

Arthur nodded shaking Del "Del you have to wake up"

Del begin to stir, opening her eyes to find her friends, no her brother's leaning over her "Arthur….Merlin"

Arthur spoke first "we're here"

The young girl smiled tears building in her eyes, she sat up throwing her arms around Arthur neck crying into his shoulder.

"shhhh its ok we're not going any where" Arthur whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly

After a few minutes, keeping one arm around Arthur, Del moved back to hold a hand out to Merlin, who took it, moving closer to give her a kiss on the cheek, the one that had not been hit, he did not want to bring her any more pain.

Arthur watched Del and Merlin, sometimes it was like Del was their daughter, she loved them like they were her parents, she trust them and cared for them. Del even looked like him and Merlin, she had Arthur's blonde hair and strength, Merlin's blue eyes and kindness, also she was very loyal.

Arthur continued to watch Del and Merlin, as Merlin begin to careful stroke Del's marked cheek, Arthur could see the tears building in Del eyes as she watched Merlin.

"Del…..who did this to you" Merlin asked softly

"It was…it was….the king"

Arthur's grip become tighter around Del, he pull her back to his bare chest "Why did he hit you?"

"He hit me because I would not let him what he wanted to know"

Arthur looked over a Merlin both off them were try not to lose their temper, Merlin moved so he could hug Del was well, they wanted to protect her.

"Del" Arthur mumbled in her hair "what did he want to know?"

"He wanted to know if you slept with that princess that visited last month with her father, I said I didn't know, he shouted liar and hit me"

Arthur pulled her even closer to himself if possible "don't worry about my father to night just go to sleep"

"please don't leave me"

Merlin stroke her hair and whispered in her ear "we will not leave you"

Arthur moved to lay on his back on the bed making sure Del was laying on his chest and Merlin was laying by his side, by this time Del had fallen asleep, both men watched her closely, finally fallen to sleep themselves.

The next morning both Merlin and Arthur woke to find Del missing.

*With Del*

Down in he dungeons, Del stood in front of the king, she was being held by two of his guard "why are you doing this Sire"

"It is all part of your punishment, for lying to your king"

"Then punish me"

"Very well" the king moved behind Del, bring to whip up above his head then bring it down hard against the girl's back.

Del would not scream she bit her lip until it bleed, after the whip begin to rip through her flesh she screamed and cried, she did not care by that time if anyone hear her it hurt so much.

After 20 lashes the king stopped looking at the unconscious she "I think that is enough, take her back to her chambers"

*With Arthur and Merlin*

The young men had been searching to castle and the town for hours, it was like she had just vanished. The men decided they would return to her chamber to wait for her to return, but when they walked into her chambers they were meet with a site they never wanted to see, Del was on her bed laying on her front, her sheets were covered in blood and the back of her tunic was ripped revealing her back that was covered in blood.

The site of their friend made both Merlin and Arthur feel sick to the stomach, Arthur was the first to recover he run to the chamber door and shouted at a guard to get Gaius immediately.

Merlin recover shortly after run to Del to check to see if she was alive, thankfully he found a pulse, a weak one, but she was still alive.

Arthur run over to join Merlin "Is she alive?"

"Her pulse is very weak but she is alive"

Before Arthur could reply Gaius walked quickly into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Del "What happened?"

"We don't know Gaius, we came back to see if Del had come back here, and when we arrived we found her like this" Merlin started to cry toward to end.

Gaius walked toward Del, finding her pulse the same as Merlin did, he ripped open the rest of Del's tunic and gasped "She looks like she has been whipped, I will need water and a cloth"

Arthur moved to collect what Gaius needed, returning a few minutes later.

Gaius started to the clean Del's wound, Arthur could start to see the marks more clearly now Gaius was right she had been whipped and he know who had done it the same person that had hit her, his father !

After the wound so clean both Merlin and Arthur, helped Gaius to put ointment on it and bandage her, all three men being careful not to hurt her or wake her up.

Merlin and Arthur both spent the rest of the day and night in Del's rooms either of them wanted her to be alone if she woke up, they both would stay awake the whole night, Arthur spent most of the time sitting in a chair beside the girls bed stoking her hair, with Merlin on his lap holding her hand.

The sun begin to rise, revealing a very tired prince and servant, both men had manage to get a few hours sleep, which was more then they had wanted.

"When you do think she will wake up" Merlin asked tiredly still holding Del's hand.

Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek "Soon I hope, I know she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, but I want to see her open her eyes"

"Me too"

About an hour later Del begin to wake, she hold on to Merlin's hand for dear life as she turned her head to scream into her pillow.

Merlin moved off of Arthur's lap to kneel beside her bed and stoked her head "Don't move Del…don't move"

Del turned her head back to face Merlin and smiled despite the pain " Merlin you look horrible" her voice was low with sleep, when Merlin and Arthur had been asleep, she had come round and fallen to sleep.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle "I think we all look as bad as each other" he moved to kneel beside Merlin.

"Maybe your right Arthur" Del smiled.

A few weeks later Del was back on her feet, with the help of Merlin and Arthur, the young prince had missed many meets with his father during that time, because he feared of what he would do to his father.

"Arthur you going to have to face your father at some point"

Del was right, even though he didn't want to admit that "I cant look at him, let alone talk to him after what he did to you"

Merlin walked in the before Del could reply "Arthur your father wants to see you"

"Fine I will go" with that Arthur walked out of the room.

*With Arthur and Uther*

Arthur walked into the council chamber to find his father sitting in his chair "you want to see me father"

"Have you been sleep with you servant"

Arthur was shocked "father I don't understood"

The King stood looking at his son "Its simple Arthur, have you been sleep with your servant"

Then it hit Arthur like a slap in the face "this is why you have been questioning Del isn't"

"Dammit Arthur this isn't to do with the girl"

"Yes it is, you punished her because you think I'm was sleeping with my servant"

Uther advanced on his son "She lied to her king"

Arthur shouted back "She didn't lie to you father"

With that Arthur walked back out of the room, leaving Uther to think about what he had done.

Arthur walked out in to the courtyard to find Del and Merlin walking hand in hand, if it had been anyone else holding his lover's hand he would be jealous, but been as it was Del he did not care. He walked over to the pair taking Del's free hand he his holding it tightly.

"Do you two want to go for a ride"

Both Del and Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled, has they walked towards to stables Arthur turned around to find his father watching them from a window.

All three arrived at the stables within a few minutes and collected their horses, Merlin on one horse, Del and Arthur riding to the other, they rode through to forest until they came by a lake.

"I think we had stop here for a while" the prince said suddenly.

The two blonde's and raven sat on the grass not far from the lake, Merlin sat with his back against the princes chest and Del sat a few feet away pulling at the grass at she looked out at the lake.

"Why did you tell, my father want to spoke to you about that princess that visited last month"

Del didn't look at the prince "Because he would have had Merlin killed if I had of told him to truth and I could not hand my friend over like that, I would die before that happened"

Merlin gasped "So you told the hit and whippings to protected me"

"Both of you, he said he would disown Arthur, and he would share the some fate as you Merlin"

"Del"

"Yes Arthur"

"Come here"

Del crawled over to Arthur and Merlin, sitting beside them, Arthur put an hand round her, pulling her to his side.

"There has always been three in this relationship Del"

"What do you mean Arthur"

The prince didn't reply he just placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly, when he pulled away Merlin moved and did the same.

From this Del understood perfectly and smiled "Now I understand"

"Good" Arthur replied laying in his back, closing his eyes, when I opened them again he found both Del and Merlin kneel over him, with a lustful look in their eyes.

Del started to unlace Arthur's breeches while Merlin moved to kiss him on the mouth, he was glad that Del had unlaced his breeches as they were becoming very tight and uncomfortable.

Merlin break the kiss to help Del remove to rest of Arthur's clothes, it did not take them long, soon they had their lover laying in front of them completely naked.

Del smiled then giggled

"What you giggling about" Arthur asked with a bright smile on his lips

Still smiling the girl answered "I just never thought I would have prince Arthur naked in front of me"

Arthur smiled before pull the girl down into a kiss burying one hand in her hair, there other going up the back for her tunic, he was thankful that she had wore a dress, he liked her bottom lip answering for enter and she let him, he moved his hand on her back tracing the scars on her back, the ones she had because of him and Merlin. She had told the boys she had wear them with pride because she had protected the ones she cared for the most.

Merlin coughed causing Del to break the kiss, move to straddle the prince and look at the raven "What Merrrrlin" she purred

"Did you forget I was here?"

"How could we forget you're here Merlin" Arthur said rolling his eyes.

Del pulled Merlin roughly into a kiss, burying both her hands in his unruly hair.

Arthur was finding it hard to control himself as he watched the scene in front so and to make thing worse Del was still straddling him.

Finally the pair broke from their kiss to find Arthur pouting

Del chuckled "His cute then he pouts" She poked her prince in the chest

"Don't you mean handsome" he replied with a smirk

"No" this caused the prince to growl.

While she had been talking to Arthur is had not noticed that Merlin had unlaced her breeches, releasing what he was try to do she moved, taking them off. She looked at Arthur shyly.

"You've never done this before have you?" Arthur softly answered

The girl shocked her head, both Arthur and Merlin smiled

"Its ok, we will help you" Merlin said, help her to position herself over Arthur's length "this might hurt"

"I find I already worked that one out" she said pouting

"Yeah well…just so you know"

"Thanks Merlin"

"You ready for this, Merlin's right its going to hurt, well to start with" Arthur asked see now nervous Del looked, she nodded her reply before she started lowering herself on the prince.

After a few minutes, the prince was completely inside her, "Move Arthur"

"As you wish my lady"

"My lady since when?

Arthur smirked "since now" with that Arthur trusted up his hip, causing the girl to scream.

Arthur continued trusting up is his soon Del matched his rhythm meets his.

Merlin moved to kiss and bit the side of the girl's neck causing her to moan more, leaving mark as he went, she would have to wear one of his scarf's for a few days.

"Faster..Arth-ur" she panted

Arthur complied quickened his rhythm "I'm close"

"Me too"

With Merlin biting her neck and Arthur pounding into her, she came undone, screaming Arthur's name and the prince soon followed.

She collapsed on to the prince's chest, trying to control her breathing she could feel Arthur doing the same.

Soon they were both back in control "You okay Del"

"I'm fine Arthur"

He rounded them on the side, slowly pulling out of her, "you sure I didn't hurt you"

"yeah I'm sure…..anyway I think you should help Merlin"

He turned to look at Merlin, he could see that the young boys breeches looked very tight and uncomfortable.

"oh" suddenly the prince jumped on the poor boy, and started ripping his clothes off.

All Del could do was laugh and sit back, watching them, while doing this she thought back over the last few months, she had lied to the king to protect her boys, she had been hit by her king to protect her boys and she had been whipped by the king to protect her boys, she had the scars to prove it and she would wear them with pride.

She would protect them until the day she died.

"ohhhhh Arth-ur"

"Merlin"

She laughed at the scene, a scene she thought see would never see again, a scene where both her boys are happy.

A scene that she loved more then anything in the world.


End file.
